valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Sovereign's Rite
The Sovereign's Rite is the name given to a magic spell which is used as the mechanism for Valkyrie rebirth. It was apparently created by Odin in order to control the Valkyries, since the combined power of the three sisters would rival his own and thus endanger his authority. Mechanics By Odin's decision, only one Valkyrie can be "awake", or embodied at any given time. Consequently, there is only one body for the Valkyries to use, and each sister inhabits it in turn, while the two others "sleep" as souls within the bodies of human vessels. Whenever Odin decides that the time has come for another Valkyrie to take the current one's place (eg. if the current Valkyrie shows signs of rebellion), he performs the Sovereign's Rite: the current Valkyrie's soul is removed from its body and placed into a human vessel in a dormant state, while the soul of one of the two others takes its place. This is apparently also accompanied by placing a seal on the newly-awakened Valkyrie's memories of her sojourn within her human host, to prevent it from provoking unwelcome sympathy with humans and thus interfering with her duties. Originally, only Odin knows the secret of this spell. However, it is discovered by Three Mages of Dipan as part of their research to free themselves from the gods' power and later by Lezard Valeth in his quest to capture Lenneth. Usage Valkyrie Profile *Used by Odin on Lenneth in Chapter 8 if Ending A is triggered. After she recovers the memories of her life as Platina by visiting the Weeping Lily Meadow, he uses the Rite to summon Hrist to take her place. Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria *Used by Gyne and Walther in Chapter 4 after the attack on Dipan in order to obtain the souls of Silmeria and Hrist. Intercepted by Lezard. *Used by Lezard in Chapter 6 in his pocket dimension to obtain Lenneth's soul, while displacing those of Silmeria and Hrist. Known malfunctions and misuse The Sovereign's Rite entails that the Valkyrie's soul which is being removed should be placed into a human vessel in a dormant state. This both prevents it from entering the cycle of rebirth or dissipating and ensures that it does not have an active contact with its human host. However, this process has been known to malfunction or to be misused: *In Valkyrie Profile, Lenneth resists the Rite and remains as a disembodied soul after Hrist takes her place. On Lezard's prompting, she is put in stasis by Mystina in order to prevent her soul from deteriorating. *In Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, the Rite malfunctions when Silmeria's soul is placed within Alicia, and she is able to remain conscious and communicate with the princess. *In Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria, the Rite is also used twice to displace multiple Valkyrie souls (Silmeria and Hrist in Chapter 4, all three sisters in Chapter 6), apparently with no concern for their preservation. Miscellaneous The Sovereign's Rite is not to be confused with Soul Transfusion. While the mechanisms of the spells appear to be similar, the Rite seems to exclusively designate the transfer of Valkyrie souls as orchestrated by Odin. Soul Transfusion, on the other hand, is the more general ability to separate a soul from its body and place it into a different one. It is notably used by Lezard in Valkyrie Profile ''to place Lenneth's soul into a homunculus in Ending A, and in ''Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria in Chapter 5 to transfer Odin's soul into Rufus' body at the top of Yggdrasil. Category:Magic